Plusieurs mondes
by Les Otakus Jumelles
Summary: Crossover de folie. Méphisto créa une clé permettant d'aller dans les mondes des mangas pour voyager dans son manga préféré "Honey Honey Sister's".
1. Prologue

**Plusieurs mondes**

Résumé : Crossover de folie. Méphisto créa une clé permettant d'aller dans les mondes des mangas pour voyager dans son manga préféré « Honey Honey Sister's ».

 **Prologue**

Ça y est ! Il est arrivé… Enfin… Une clé dans une main… Un rire diabolique retentit dans l'académie de la Croix-Vraie.

Méphisto était prêt à l'enclencher. Son sac d'Otaku à la main, la clé enfoncée dans la serrure. Son rêve prêt à se réaliser, vivre dans le monde de « Honey Honey Sister's ». Trépignant d'impatience, il ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans ce monde. La porte se referma derrière lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel, cria-t-il ».

Devant lui une bagarre générale, un homme en caleçon s'écrasa près de lui !

«- Serais-je dans le monde de… pensa-t-il ».


	2. Chapitre 1: Fairy Tail! Part 1

**Chapitre 1 : Fairy Tail ! Part 1**

Devant lui, la guilde de Fairy Tail . Méphisto pâlit drastiquement, le faisant ressembler à un cadavre.

La clé en main, il sauta sur la porte littéralement comme un loup sur sa proie. La clé dans la serrure, la main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit la porte, plein d'espoir qui prit fin en découvrant la rue principale de Magnolia. Il déprima à quatre pattes sur le sol. En essayant de rester sérieux, il regarda sa clé, perplexe, et remarqua la baisse de magie dans sa chérie, si précieuse à ses yeux.

« -Et merde, soupira-t-il

-Je ne t'avais jamais entendu autant jurer, aniki ! »

Méphisto tourna la tête vivement vers la source de la voix et vit la tête d'un hamster vert dépassant de son sac qui se transforma en son frère, Amaimon, le roi démon de la terre.

Méphisto, en se relevant, s'agrippa à l'épaule de son petit frère, le faisant tomber. Amaimon gémit de douleur. Méphisto le maintint à terre grâce à son pied positionné sur sa tête.

« -Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fait ici, demanda-t-il de sa voix de psychopathe.

-Enlève ton pied aniki , supplie le petit frère

-Parle avant, ordonna-t-il en appuyant plus fort sur sa tête

-J'avais remarqué que tu complotais quelque chose et je m'inquiétais donc me voici, débita en vitesse Amaimon

-Tu t'inquiétais, vraiment, demanda Méphisto en appuyant encore plus fort

-Ok ok, je suis juste curieux, gémit de douleur Amaimon

-Bien, dit-il en enlevant enfin son pied »

Amaimon, impassible, se releva, se dépoussiéra et essuya le sang sur son visage. Il demanda ensuite où ils se trouvaient. Méphisto prit sa pose extravagante en pointant du doigt la guilde.

« -Mon cher frère, nous voici dans l'univers du manga Fairy Tail, s'exclama-t-il

\- Tu te reprends vite, réplica Amaimon d'un ton monotone »

Méphisto bugua une seconde, la bouche ouverte, choqué par la réplique de son frère. Il lui mit un coup de poing sur la tête.

« -Serais-tu bipolaire, aniki, par hasard, lui demanda-t-il ironiquement

\- Je pense que Père a oublié le respect de tes sempaï dans ton éducation, mon cher, dit Méphisto en l'étranglant avec son coude et en frottant sauvagement la tempe (version Shiro enclenché)

-Pardon aniki-euh, gémit Amaimon d'une voix enfantine avec un visage angélique

\- D'où tu as appris à faire ce cinéma, demanda Méphisto en le relâchant, surpris

\- De notre petit frère »

Méphisto le regarda, perplexe, puis il se reprit vite, ne voulant pas aller chercher plus loin.

« -Maintenant allons à la guilde, dit-il d'un ton enfantin en clignant de l'œil

-Pourquoi donc, répondit le roi de la terre

-Pour nous héberger voyons, réplica Méphisto

-C'est une guilde pas une auberge, bordel

-C'est pas grave, lui répondit-t-il d'un geste de la main ».

Et sur ces mots, ils entrèrent dans la guilde.


	3. Chapitre 2: Fairy Tail! Part 2

**Chapitre 2 : Fairy Tail ! Part 2**

Ils avancèrent dans la guilde en évitant facilement les objets et les personnes qui volent comme des oiseaux lors d'une tempête.

Elfman remarqua les deux étrangers habillés bizarrement. Ils ont l'air fort, pensa-t-il en souriant et, pris par la frénésie du combat, il les interpella.

« -Venez-vous battre si vous êtes des hommes, gueula-t-il »

Amaimon sourit à l'idée d'un prochain bain de sang et commença à s'élancer mais se fit interrompre par Méphisto. Un « Ein, zwei, drei » et un claquement de doigt créa un hurlement de terreur purement masculin qui attira l'attention générale de la guilde vers la source. Un autre hurlement, mais de rire, secoua toute la guilde.

Elfman, rouge de honte, était habillé comme une collégienne. Il avait deux petites couettes dans les cheveux avec chouchous rose, un léger maquillage, une chemise à nœud papillon, une jupe plissé courte mauve et des bas noir s'arrêtant aux genoux avec des petites chaussures noir à talon. Mortifié, il s'enfuit difficilement vers les toilettes.

Méphisto, fière de son coup magistral, fit sa révérence face à ses supporters.

Une immense ombre s'agrandit et attira l'attention de Méphisto et Amaimon.

« -Vous aller vous calmez, oui, hurla Makarov »

Le calme se fit dans la salle mais le roi de l'Espace-temps choisit ce moment pour se faire remarquer. Il s'inclina, à sa façon, son chapeau haut-de-forme à la main.

« - Mes salutations, cher maître de cette merveilleuse guilde. Je me présente Méphisto Phéles, et mon jeune frère Amaimon. Nous sommes des humbles voyageurs cherchant un

Refuge pour passer la nuit. Nous espérons avoir l'autorisation de passer la nuit dans cet établissement loin du froid, de la misère et de la faim. Merci de votre clémence et de votre générosité, termina-t-il en se redressant. »

Le maître, troublé, rétrécit et s'avança vers eux mais Natsu l'interrompit.

« - Vous ne sentez pas l'humain, dit-il en les reniflant. »

Amaimon se prépara à l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la pièce mais Makarov frappa le dragon slayer en lui disant de ne pas renifler les gens.

« - Qui êtes-vous donc, demanda-t-il méfiant en se tournant vers les deux étrangers

\- Je suis le roi de l'Espace-temps et j'ai le pouvoir de créer des clés permettant de voyager à travers le temps, les pays et les dimensions. Malheureusement cela arrive qu'une clé soit en manque de magie et qu'elle doive se recharger par elle-même. Je dois donc attendre jusqu'à l'aube, dit-il d'un ton dramatique qui lui convient si bien

\- Heeiinn, hurla toute la guilde sauf le maître

\- Et votre frère, demanda-t-il

-Je suis le roi de la terre, coupa Amaimon, une sucette à la bouche

\- Je vois, balbutia-t-il impressionné par les deux frères

\- Alors, aurons-nous l'honneur de goûter à votre convivialité, redemanda Méphisto, un léger sourire aux lèvres ».


	4. Chapitre 3: Fairy Tail! Part 3

_A_ _Lorelei Dark Embers :_ _Nous te remercions pour ton commentaire, il nous a fait très plaisir et nous sommes heureuses que cette fanfic plaise._

 **Chapitre 3 : Fairy Tail ! Part 3**

Makarov réfléchit un instant, il hésitait car il voulait en apprendre plus sur les énergumènes. Ses réflexions prirent fin par le cri furieux de Méphisto.

« -Amaimon, arrête ça tout de suite

-Mais aniue, j'ai faim »

Méphisto soupira devant la scène : Son petit frère avec un fraisier à la main et Erza, furieuse, essayant de reprendre son bien mais elle était bloquée par la main d'Amaimon qui essayait tant bien que mal de manger le gâteau.

Méphisto frappa son cadet, il désespérait face au manque de maturité de celui-ci. Il reprit le fraisier et le rendit à Titania en s'excusant pour l'ingérence de son frère.

Toute la guilde était impressionné qu'Amaimon domine Erza en force avec un seul bras et que l'aîné semble bien plus fort.

Makarov les observait, de plus en plus curieux. Il avait pris sa décision.

« -Vous pouvez rester ici, dormir dans le dortoir des garçons, mais si vous nous mettez en danger vous gouterez à ma colère, dit-il avec un regard meurtrier

-Bien entendu, mon cher, nous avons aucune intention particulière, répondit Méphisto avec un sourire amusé ».

Amaimon, s'ennuyant et cherchant un moyen de se distraire, invoqua son familier Béhémoth. Un grondement retentit, attirant l'intention sur le cadet et, dans un nuage de fumée, une drôle de créature apparut. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Amaimon.

Méphisto, une veine palpitante sur le front, hors de lui, s'approcha à grand pas de son frère et invoqua son parapluie faisant sursauter la guilde. Il s'en servit pour frapper son cadet.

« - Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire des bêtises derrière mon dos !

\- Je peux le faire devant toi si tu veux aniue, dit-il d'une voix monotone sous les yeux amusés des spectateurs

\- Tu as quoi en ce moment, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, mon cher frère, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé

\- Ne me confond pas avec notre petit frère, aniki

\- Alors comporte-toi avec maturité, rétorqua l'aîné

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, soupira Amaimon

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit par rapport au respect dû à tes aînés, fit-il en tirant violement les joues de son petit frère

\- Excuse-moi aniue, gémit-il de douleur

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit-il en cessant de le torturer »

Makarov, curieux de cette fratrie peu commune, demanda à Méphisto qui était ce fameux petit frère.

« - Il s'appelle Rin et il étudie dans mon académie

\- Une académie ? Quel genre d'académie, questionna Makarov

\- Oh il y a de toutes les filières, commença Méphisto en le baratinant pour lui faire oublier Rin

\- Il est l'héritier de père, coupa Amaimon en jouant avec Béhémoth

\- L'héritier ?

\- Il a hérité des pouvoirs de père, commença-t-il mais la main de son frère sur sa bouche l'interrompit

\- Bref peu importe, dissipa Méphisto avec un regard inquiétant

\- Cela m'intéresse, continua le maître

\- J'ai dit peu importe, rétorqua-t-il avec une aura noire faisant suffoquer la guilde

\- Excusez moi, je suis allé trop loin ma curiosité m'a emporté, haleta Makarov »

Méphisto cessa sa pression sur la guilde puis un sourire enfantin se dessina sur son visage. « Ein, Zwei, Drei » en claquant des doigts et la guide était de nouveau propre et rangée, scintillante de propreté. Elfman sortit de sa cachette, rougissant et rasant les murs, avec ses vêtements habituels. La seul chose n'inhabituelle était un banquet extraordinaire au milieu de la salle.

« - Mangeons, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur »

Le repas se transforma vite en fête avec de la musique, de la boisson, des duels et des tours d'illusionniste de Méphisto. Elle dura jusqu'à l'aube.

Toute la guilde était réunie pour dire adieu aux deux rois. Les deux frères étaient prêts à partir, la clé dans la serrure et la main sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit et au moment de changer de monde, l'ainé se retourna.

« - Ah j'oubliais nous sommes des rois démons, fils de Satan, dit-il fier de son sale coup ».

Et ils s'en allèrent sous les cris d'effroi et de surprise.


	5. Chapitre 4: Bleach! Part 1

_A Elundia : On te remercie pour ta review, tout commentaire nous fait extrêmement plaisir et pour la suite, nous essayerons de faire des chapitres de plus en plus long. _

**Chapitre 4 : Bleach ! Part 1.**

En cette matinée, dans la soul society, une réunion de capitaine importante avait lieu avec comme invité Kisuke Urahara.

« - Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen avec le Capitaine Kurostuchi pour redonner ses pouvoirs à Ichigo, commença Urahara

\- Qu'avez-vous trouvé, demanda le Capitaine Général Yamamoto

\- Coucou mes loulous, cria un inconnu »

Surpris par cette voix, ils regardèrent tous vers la porte et virent deux hommes plus que bizarre. Celui qui avait crié était habillé en blanc et mauve avec un chapeau haut de forme. Il avait des cheveux d'un violet sombre et des yeux verts forêts. Le deuxième avait un long manteau sombre, une chemise rayée rouge et noir sous un veston blanc ainsi qu'une cravate rayée jaune et marron, un pantalon de la même couleur que son manteau avec des points jaunes. Un ensemble plutôt étrange mais le plus bizarre était ses cheveux vert avec une pointe au dessus de sa tête.

Méphisto fit la moue en découvrant ce nouveau monde et en observant du bout des doigts sa clé.

Zaraki fonça vers les deux intrus et abattit son sabre. Les deux frères esquiva en sautant chacun de leur côté. Amaimon se mit en position de combat et essaya de riposter en envoyant un coup de poing mais son adversaire esquiva. L'onde de choc du coup d'Amaimon créa un cratère gigantesque dans le mur d'en face. Kenpachi sourit en voyant sa force. Il abattit de nouveau son sabre mais Amaimon stoppa la lame avec sa main. Le démon brisa la lame créant la stupeur parmi les capitaines puis il frappa son opposant le faisant voler et traverser plusieurs murs. Les capitaines en furent surpris un moment mais ils se mirent en position de combat.

« - Très beau combat mon cher petit frère

\- Tu trouves aniue, demanda Amaimon les yeux plein d'étoiles

\- Bien sûr, c'était fantastique, fit-il en prenant la pose et en montrant les murs troués par le corps de leur assaillant

\- Bonjour chers…..visiteurs, dit Urahara en s'approchant des intrus avec un léger sourire

\- Oh non il ressemble à aniue, grimaça Amaimon

\- Que veux-tu dire par là mon cher, dit Méphisto en tirant violemment les joues de son cadet

\- Désolé aniki, gémit- il

\- Il y a intérêt, répondit l'aîné en le relâchant

\- Mais quel bel amour fraternel, chanta Urahara

\- Vous trouvez, demanda Méphisto en enlaçant son frère qui frissonna

\- Lâche moi aniki, grogna-t-il

\- Bien sûr et venez, ne restez pas dans l'entrée, répondit Urahara

\- Merci mon cher Kisuke Urahara, dit Méphisto en lâchant enfin son cadet et en saluant son homologue

\- Oh comment me connaissez-vous, demanda-t-il

\- C'est un secret, chuchota l'aîné un doigt sur les lèvres

\- Et pourrais-je connaître vos noms ou c'est aussi un secret

\- Oh oui, je me nomme Méphisto et voici mon jeune frère Amaimon

\- Silence, interrompit le Capitaine Général en relâchant de sa pression spirituel »

Tous se retournèrent vers Yamamoto et se mirent à haleter sauf les deux frères qui regardèrent ce phénomène d'un œil curieux.

« -Tais-toi aniue parle, ordonna Amaimon une sucette à la bouche

\- Exactement, c'est très impolie de m'interrompre quand je parle, fit Méphisto d'un ton professoral ».

Yamamoto fut bouche-bée de la résistance des deux intrus, il réprima donc sa pression spirituel, soulageant tout le monde.

« - Capitaine Unohana allez chercher le Capitaine Zaraki et amenez-le dans votre division, ordonna-t-il

\- Oui Capitaine Général, répondit-elle

\- Ce vieux débris est un capitaine, demanda Amaimon en pointant Yamamoto du doigt tout en regardant son frère ».

Les autres en furent choqué sauf Shunsui qui étouffa son rire dans une fausse toux accompagné d'Urahara qui ne prit pas la peine de cacher son fou rire.

Kisuke réussi tant bien que mal à se calmer et s'avança dans la direction du vieux débris en question qui s'étouffait de rage.

« - Cher Yamamoto puis-je amener nos visiteurs, je m'occupe de les surveiller, demanda-t-il en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail

\- Sortez-les de la soul society, emmenez-les chez vous et Hitsugaya viendra avec vous pour vous surveiller tout les trois, hurla-t-il

\- Quoi mais, balbutia Hitsugaya

\- J'en ai rien à faire dégagez d'ici tout de suite, cria-t-il

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de surveillance, chanta Kisuke suicidaire

\- De-hors, articula Yamamoto

\- Bien, fit Urahara en poussant les trois autres vers la porte ».

La porte se referma sous le fou rire de Shunsui.


	6. Chapitre 5: Bleach! Part 2

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices nous nous e_ x _cusons pour ce chapitre en retard._

 **Chapitre 5 : Bleach ! Part 2**

Hitsugaya soupira face à cette situation inattendue.

« - Partez devant, je vais prévenir ma vice-capitaine, fit-il

-Très bien on se rejoint devant le senkaïmon, petit capitaine, chanta Kisuke

\- Ce gosse est capitaine, redemanda Amaimon à son frère

\- Et bien oui, il faut bien laisser la place aux jeunes, rigola Méphisto devant un Toshiro fulminant et un Urahara mort de rire

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, hurla-t-il

\- Tiens, une sucette pour te calmer, se moqua Méphisto

\- Je veux la sucette, gémit Amaimon

\- C'est plus lui le gosse que moi, rétorqua Hitsugaya totalement mature ».

Amaimon, vexé, s'apprêta à l'envoyer valser quand son frère lui enfonça d'office la sucette dans la bouche. Le soi-disant gosse partit enfin dans sa division et Urahara réussit à se calmer.

« - Mon cher, allons-y dans le monde des humains vivre des aventures, fit Méphisto en prenant la pose

\- Alors… En direction du senkaïmon, dit Kisuke en prenant la même posture

\- On attend pas le bambin, soupira Amaimon dans le vide ».

Amaimon suivit, blasé, les deux pipelettes.

Pendant ce temps, notre petit Toshiro rentrait dans son bureau et découvrit sa vice-capitaine ivre, peu vêtu avec Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira et Renji Abaraï, ses compagnons de beuveries tout aussi ivre. Il y a eu un moment de flottement puis un « Matsumoto »hurlé par le capitaine de la dixième division.

« - Mais c'est pas mon petit capitaine que voilà, balbutia Matsumoto

\- Dégagez de là, cria Hitsugaya aux trois autres

\- T'est pas marrant, gémit-elle comme une enfant

\- Et je ne suis pas petit, finit-il de crier faisant fuir en courant les trois intrus

\- Bois un coup… détend ton string

\- Matsumoto, hurla-t-il de nouveau

\- Oh la la, soupira-t-elle

\- Je dois te parler serieusement ».

Dans le monde des humains, Urahara faisait le bon guide touristique auprès de ses invités.

« - Nous allons bientôt arriver dans mon magasin

\- Un magasin de quoi, demanda Méphisto

\- De sucreries de toute sortes, il y a des arlequins, sucettes, commença Urahara

\- Anuie je passe devant, je vous attend a l'intérieur, s'écria Amaimon

\- Et si nous allons prendre une tasse de thé pendant que votre frère se nourrit, dit-il

\- Après vous ».

Mais ils furent stoppés dans leurs élans par un cri de hollow. Urahara écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un adjuchas.

Méphisto, tranquillement, s'avança vers le hollow avec son parapluie et lui asséna un coup, le faisant disparaître.

« - Ne venez pas nous déranger pendant l'heure du thé, fit-il

\- Jolie coup de parapluie, dit Kisuke en cachant un sourire derrière son éventail ».

Dans la soul society, Hitsugaya arrivait tant bien que mal à expliquer les derniers événements à son ivrogne de vice-capitaine.

« - Tu as compris, demanda-t-il à bout de patience

\- Bien sûr je ne suis pas sourde

\- Matsumoto, cria-t-il

\- Oui, oui c'est bon, désolé-euh

\- Bon j'y vais et tu ranges ce bordel, finit-il

\- Oui capitaine, gémit-elle ».

Toshiro soupira et partit enfin vers le senkaïmon. Arrivé là-bas, il remarqua tout de suite l'absence des trois clowns.

« - Ils n'ont pas osés, se dit-il agacé ».

Il se dépêcha de les retrouver dans le monde des humains.

Pendant ce temps, les deux guignoles rentrèrent dans la boutique pour constater Amaimon la bouche plein de friandises et des montagnes d'emballages.

« - Amaimon qu'est-ce que tu as fait, grogna Méphisto en pointant les emballages

\- Ben je mange, répondit-il monotone

\- Allons allons, calmez-vous cela n'est pas grave, interrompit le propriétaire

\- C'est quoi ce chantier, cria Jinta sortit de nulle part suivit d'Ururu

\- Des invités, répondit simplement Kisuke

\- Je m'en fout je parle de ça, fit-il en montrant les montagnes de déchet

\- C'est des paquets de bonbons, tu es débile, rétorqua Amaimon

\- Je vais me le faire ce brocoli, grogna Jinta retenu par Ururu

\- Vous voilà, cria Hitsugaya en ouvrant violemment la porte ».

Toute l'attention était tournée vers le nouveau venu. Sans le savoir, Hitsugaya Toshiro par son entrée fracassante avait sauvé la vie de Jinta.

Le capitaine de la dixième, fou de rage, se dirigea en direction d'Uruhara pour lui faire entendre sa façon de penser mais il glissa sur un emballage. Il tomba dans une des montagnes de déchets, les éparpillant. Un fou rire général retentit. Toshiro se releva en rougissant de honte et en s'essuyant.

« - Je m'en fout, c'est lui qui nettoie, grogna Jinta après son fou rire

\- Et pourquoi moi, dit Toshiro

\- Parce que tu as tout envoyé valdinguer, rétorqua-t-il achevant tout le monde

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda Tensaï en revenant de ses courses ».


	7. Chapitre 6: Bleach! Part 3

**Chapitre 6 : Bleach ! Part 3**

Dans l'arrière boutique, autour d'une table, tous le monde était réuni avec une tasse de thé devant soi.

« - On pourrait savoir comment vous avez pu vous rendre jusqu'à la salle de réunion des capitaine sans alerter la garde, demanda Hitsugaya d'une voix sourde

\- En voyageant on s'est perdu, répondit Méphisto calmement

\- C'est du foutage de gueule, cria le petit capitaine

\- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, bois ta tasse de thé, moi ce qui m'impressionne c'est que vous avez réussi à vaincre un adjuchas sans pression spirituel, dit Urahara en prenant une gorgée de thé

\- C'est très simple mon cher, nous d'un univers différent donc notre énergie est donc différente, voyez vous

\- Ils viennent d'un asile, hurla Jinta en se levant violemment en les pointant du doigt

\- Eins, zwei, drei, fit-il et les vêtements de Jinta se transforma en camisole de force blanche ainsi qu'un bâillon dans la bouche

\- Hoaw fantastique, fit Urahara ( version Méphisto : scène du gâteau épisode 20 ) ».

Toute la salle fut choqué sauf un Amaimon blasé, un Kisuke émerveillé et un Méphisto faisant sa révérence.

« - C'est juste incroyable, quelle est votre pouvoir, demanda Urahara

\- Je peux contrôler l'espace et le temps, répondit le démon

\- C'est impossible, dit Toshiro en se massant les tempes

\- Tu les perds aniki, fit Amaimon

\- Je comprend et c'est donc comme ça que vous avez pu rentrer dans la salle de réunion, s'exclama Kisuke en ignorant les deux autres

\- C'est cela oui, mon cher mais il y a aussi mes clés

\- Vos clés...de voiture, blagua Kisuke en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail

\- Mais non, ria-t-il, c'est juste des clés que je crée qui permettent à n'importe qui de voyager dans l'espace et le temps

\- C'est donc cela qui vous a permis de venir jusqu'à nous

\- Exact mon cher et je vous dirais au revoir demain matin

\- Si tôt , demanda Urahara surpris

\- On en sera enfin débarrassé, murmura Toshiro

\- Ma clé a consommé beaucoup d'énergie et demain matin elle sera rechargé, fit-il en faisant apparaître une sucette dans la bouche de Toshiro

\- Je vois, rigola Kisuke en voyant l'expression mi-ébahi mi-furieux de Toshiro ».

Tensaï réussi tant bien que mal à délivrer Jinta pendant cette discussion. Jinta, enragé, prit sa matraque géante et attaqua en premier Méphisto, espérant se venger. Méphisto arrêta la matraque d'un doigt, il sourit puis il prit pleinement l'arme en main et la brisa. Le patron du magasin attrapa Jinta par la taille et le conduis au sous-sol. Kisuke Urahara était furieux. Après l'avoir ligoter, il l'engueula pour son comportement irrespectueux et intolérable puis il ordonna à Ururu de le surveiller. Il rejoignit enfin ses invités puis il s'excusa auprès de Méphisto.

L'après midi fut réservé à une visite approfondis de la ville de Karakura. Le soir arriva rapidement, Kisuke mena Méphisto et Amaimon dans leur chambre puis il se retira.

« - Aniue, j'ai bien compris qu'on voyageais de manga en manga mais comment on rentre, demanda Amaimon agacé

\- Il faut trouver ce monde et ensuite on pourra rentrer

\- Comment ça, fit-il perplexe

\- C'est pourtant simple,à partir d'un monde spécifique nous pourrons rentrer chez nous

\- Et c'est dans longtemps ?

\- Euh...aucune idée, répondit-il en souriant

\- Tu n'est pas doué aniki, nous sommes perdu maintenant, soupira Amaimon

\- Dis moi tu n'aurais pas le mal du pays mon cher frère, demanda l'aînée avec un sourire malicieux

\- Bonne nuit aniue , fit-il en se couchant dans son futon ».

Méphisto le taquina une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à qu'il s'endormît dans le même futon que son frère en le câlinant. Le matin, Amaimon frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant son frère au réveil dans son futon qui l'enlacer. Il rougit de gêne puis il le dégagea violemment du lit. Méphisto grimaça face au réveil musclé et douleureux. Il fusilla du regard son petit frère. La futur dispute se fit interrompre par des petits coups à la porte. Méphisto se leva et dépoussiéra puis il invita la personne à entrer. C'était Kisuke qui les invita au petit-déjeuné.

Après celui-ci, le départ arriva au grand bonheur de Toshiro. Les « au revoir » fusèrent ensuite Amaimon et Méphisto disparurent derrière une porte.

« - J'ai la sensation d'oublier quelque chose d'important, dit Urahara

\- Moi aussi, répondit Tensaï »

Dans le sous-sol.

« - S'il te plaît, gémit Jinta

\- Non, dit Ururu sans le quitter des yeux

\- SORTEZ-MOI DE LÀ ! »


	8. Chapitre 7: Durarara !

_A_ _Elundia :_ _On te remercie pour la review ! Et tu as raison nos deux démons les font tourner en bourrique mais pour la suite Méphisto sera à plaindre … On poste ce chapitre à l'avance pour te remercier ! =^.^=_

 **Chapitre 7: Durarara !**

La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils étaient dans une rue marchande, il y avait rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

« - Aniki où sommes nous ?

\- Bonne question mon cher frère, répondit Méphisto en le regardant ».

Il ne vit donc pas arriver un panneau de signalisation « attention » tordu qui volait dans sa direction.

«- Aniue regarde devant toi

\- Hein ?! »

BAM

Méphisto se le prit en pleine figure. Le panneau tomba à ses pieds et il se massa le visage espérant faire passer la douleur.

Orihara Izaya rigola, Shizu-chan l'avait encore raté, il courut pour le semer. Shizuo souleva un distributeur et partit à sa poursuite. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux frères. Méphisto regarda Shizuo avec une aura sombre.

« - On est dans Durarara, s'exclama Amaimon les yeux pleins d'étoiles ».

Méphisto ramassa le panneau de signalisation et rejoingnit très vite Shizuo.

« - Jeune homme, interpella Méphisto en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise

\- Quoi, grogna Shizuo

\- Vous avez oublié ceci, dit-il en l'envoyant voler grâce à ce même panneau ».

Izaya se retourna, surpris de ne plus entendre les hurlements de Shizuo depuis un moment. Ensuite, il vit dans le ciel un Objet Volant Non Identifié se dirigeait vers lui. Pensant à un énième cadeau envoyer par son Shizu-chan, il esquiva la chose qui atterrit devant lui. Il fut surpris de constater un Shizuo sonné à ses pieds.

« - Et ben Shizu-chan, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Un salopard de clown m'a prit pour une putain de balle de baseball

\- Intéressant, murmura Izaya en le laissant là ».

Il partit à la recherche du fameux clown.

Pendant ce temps, Amaimon était heureux. Il était dans un de ces mangas préférés, jusqu'à là c'était toujours son frère qui s'amusait. Maintenant il pouvait enfin jouer. Il partit à la recherche de son personnage préféré, Orihara Izaya.

Méphisto revint à l'endroit où il avait laissé son cadet mais Amaimon avait disparu. Il regarda l'espace vide un instant, choqué, puis il cria le nom de son petit frère. Il décida de partir à sa recherche.

Il le chercha un moment, inquiet. Mais Méphisto devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était perdu dans un manga qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il bouscula sans faire exprès un adolescent.

« - Excusez-moi jeune homme, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever

\- Mikado ça va, demanda un autre adolescent

\- Ca va Kida et ce n'est rien monsieur, je ne regardais pas devant moi, répondit Mikado ».

Méphisto sourit à son interlocuteur puis il regarda autour de lui en soupirant. Il était vraiment inquiet. Mikado était interloqué par son comportement étrange.

« - Euh… Excusez-moi, vous avez un problème, lui demanda-t-il

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici et j'ai perdu mon petit frère, répondit Méphisto

\- On peut vous aider, dit Kida

\- J'aimerais bien merci, souffla de soulagement Méphisto ».

Méphisto leurs fit la description d'Amaimon. Mikado envoya un message aux Dollars et Kida partit de son côté. Mikado resta avec Méphisto pour le retrouver.

Il l'avait enfin trouvé. Amaimon était assis sur un muret et fixait Izaya. Izaya observa l'étrange personnage. En voyant la tenue extravagante, il sourit.

« - Dit c'est pas toi qui a envoyé Shizu-chan volé

\- Non c'est aniki

\- Dommage je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un de fort ».

Amaimon, vexé, l'attaqua. Il s'élança vers lui et donna un coup de pied mais Izaya l'esquiva. Le coup provoqua un cratère impressionnant ainsi qu'un tremblement de terre.

« - C'est incroyable, s'exclama Izaya

\- Merci, répondit Amaimon calmé ».

Izaya avait reçut un message des Dollars et en le lisant, il reconnut son tout nouveau ami.

Méphisto, comme tout le monde, ressentit un tremblement de terre. Il reconnu un exploit d'Amaimon.

« - Amaimon que se passe-t-il, pensa-t-il de plus en plus inquiet ».

Il se concentra pour ressentir l'explosion de magie.

« - Wouah, c'est quoi ça, fit Mikado ».

Méphisto lui jeta un sourire mystérieux, il avait trouvé dans quelle direction se trouvait son frère.

Amaimon et Izaya discutaient et devenaient ami. Izaya lui fit découvrir le quartier.

Méphisto arrivait à l'endroit où il avait ressenti la magie mais il ne trouva qu'une rue vide avec juste un cratère. Mikado était de plus en plus perplexe

« - C'est Shizuo qui a du faire ça, pensa-t-il

\- Mon frère est passé par là

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est de son œuvre ainsi que le tremblement de terre mais j'y pense, après un combat il a toujours faim. Amenez-moi aux restaurants s'il vous plaît ! »

Izaya et Amaimon était au restaurant de sushi russe. Izaya observait son ami engloutir des tonnes de sushis.

Le soleil se couchait quand Mikado reçut de nombreux messages de Dollars indiquant ce même restaurant. Ils s'y précipitèrent et trouvèrent Amaimon accompagné d'un homme que Mikado reconnu immédiatement.

« - Amaimon, hurla Méphisto

\- Salut aniue

\- Bonsoir Izaya-san, dit Mikado

\- Tiens Mikado et je pense que c'est le frère d'Amaimon, répondit Izaya

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis inquiété, grogna Méphisto en tirant l'oreille de son cadet

\- Toi inquiet, demanda Amaimon

\- Tu es mon petit frère, baka, dit-il en le relâchant ».

Izaya rigola à cette scène. Par la suite, il invita les deux frères chez lui pour les observer. Il les trouvait passionnant surtout Amaimon.

Le lendemain matin, ses invités avaient disparu, les encore plus intéressants.


	9. Chapitre 8: One Piece ! Part 1

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous nous excusons pour notre retard causé par notre emploi du temps et nos devoirs, j'espère que vous comprendrez._

 _Nous remercions aussi_ _Elundia_ _pour sa review._

 **Chapitre 8 : One Piece ! Part 1**

Méphisto pensa très fort aux Honey Honey Sister's en espérant apparaitre dans ce monde. Il essayait vainement de contrôler cette clé.

Nami soupira de contentement en rentrant dans l'immense bain, Robin la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Un moment si calme, si paisible…

CLAC

«- Bonjours mes chéries, chanta Méphisto ».

Les deux femmes regardèrent un moment les deux intrus, interdites.

« -Excusez-moi je me suis trompé je pars de ce pas, fit Méphisto en cachant les yeux de son petit frère et en détournant le regard.

-AH PERVERS, hurla Nami en se cachant le corps ».

Robin, imperturbable, attrapa deux serviettes avec son fruit du démon pour Nami et elle. Elles se couvrirent et Nami furieuse commença à lancer divers objets. Une voix masculine se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« -Nami chérie, Robin d'amour votre chevalier servant a entendu votre appel à l'aide, j'arrive, fit Sanji les yeux en cœur

-Mesdemoiselles, adieu, dit Méphisto en trainant son petit frère avec lui

-Anuie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant, demanda Amaimon

-Non tu es trop jeune pour voir ça, cela risque de te traumatiser petit frère, répondit Méphisto

-SALOPARDS, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS, cria Sanji ».

Sanji, fou de rage, attaqua les deux intrus mais Méphisto et Amaimon esquivèrent avec facilité. Sanji atterrit dans le bain, en s'accrochant à la serviette de Nami. A cette vue divine, il saigna du nez abondamment. Nami le frappa de nombreuse fois en l'insultant de tous les noms. Amaimon, qui avait ouvert les yeux pour esquiver, resta choqué par la vue du corps nue de Nami. Méphisto lui recacha les yeux en hurlant : « VOUS AVEZ TRAUMATISER MON PRECIEUX PETIT FRERE ! ».

Robin s'était habillée pendant cette agitation ensuite elle jeta Sanji de la pièce grâce à son pouvoir et elle demanda aux étrangers de sortir. Méphisto, en voyant son frère choqué, le traîna dehors, il était inquiet après tout, chez les démons, son petit frère était encore mineur. Un tout jeune adolescent.

Le reste de l'équipage alerté par les différents hurlements, arriva devant eux. Zoro avait une main sur Wadô Ichimonji, prêt à être dégainé, Chopper, affolé, se trouvait au côté de Sanji, Ussop était caché derrière Francky qui braqué ses canons sur les intrus. Brook, lui, essayé de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Et Luffy beugla sur les deux frères en voyant l'état de Sanji.

« -Nous n'avons rien fait, c'est la jeune fille rousse la responsable de l'état de votre camarade. Elle n'a pas apprécié que ce jeune homme lui arrache sa serviette de bain, s'expliqua Méphisto

-Quel abruti cet ero-cook, grogna Zorro

-Il a pu voir leurs culottes, demanda Brook

-Je ne pense pas, vu qu'elle était nue, lui répondit-il

-Ah d'accord, fit Luffy en tapant son poing dans sa paume

-Et vous qui êtes-vous, demanda Fanky

-Je m'appelle Méphisto et voici mon Otouto, Amaimon

-OU SONT LES PERVERS, hurla une Nami enfin habillée en sortant de la salle de bain suivi de Robin

-Jeune demoiselle, je vous ai déjà expliqué que nous sommes arrivés ici par accident. Nous ne sommes pas des pervers, dit Méphisto

-Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ».

Nami essaya de frapper Méphisto mais il esquiva facilement ses coups. Luffy calma Nami en disant que puisque c'était un accident, il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat.

« -Bon nous avons des invités, Sanji LA BOUFFE, s'écria-t-il

-Il n'est pas en état, diagnostiqua Chopper

-Je peux m'occuper de votre alimentation, rétorqua Méphisto

-OUAI A TABLE, hurla joyeusement Luffy ».

Luffy mena tout le monde à la salle à manger sauf Chopper qui amena Sanji à l'infirmerie.

« Eins, zwei, drei ».

Et la nourriture apparut. Il y avait pour tous les goûts, viandes, poisson, légumes, féculant, dessert, alcool, confiserie… de tous les pays. L'équipage était émerveillé surtout Luffy.

« -OUAI LA FETE ».

Brook commença par Binks no saké et Chopper entra avec un Sanji recouvert de bandage. Robin était perplexe. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions, cela l'obsédait. Elle alla voir l'aîné.

« -Votre pouvoir est impressionnant, cela vient de quel fruit du démon, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire enjôleur

-Je n'ai aucun fruit du démon

-Alors comment vous faites ?

-Il suffit d'être soi-même un démon, dit-il un peu soûl et il partit rejoindre le concours de bibines laissant une Robin choqué et pâle ».

Amaimon qui faisait un concours de bouffe avec Luffy surveillait son Aniki du coin de l'œil. Il le vit rejoindre Zoro, Sanji et Nami. Il ne l'avait pas vu autant bourré cela le surprenait un peu.

Apres plusieurs verres Sanji et Nami avait roulé sous la table, Zoro était en pleine possession de ses moyens et Méphisto était complétement défoncé. Il avait retiré son manteau-cape, son foulard et sa chemise était un peu déboutonné et froissé. Il cligna des yeux, la vue un peu trouble, il décida par une lueur de génie d'arrêter de boire puis il entendit « SUPER FRANKY ». Il observa Francky faire une danse endiablé et eu envie de le suivre.

« -An…euh non, aniue…non Eins, voilà donc Eins,drei…non j'en ai oublié un… alors Eins, veî, drei…euh c'est pas ça

-C'est Eins, zwei, drei Aniki, sauva Amaimon

-Merci mon Otouto d'amour chérie, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras ».

Amaimon le repoussa et il décida de veiller plus sérieusement sur lui sentant la connerie arrivée.

« Eins, zwei, drei » et Méphisto se retrouva avec la chemise ouverte et boxer laissant sa queue démoniaque libre. Il grimpa sur la table et rejoint Franky dans sa danse.

« -ANIKI NON ARRETE !

-Vous êtes marrant, rejoignez mon équipage, rigola Luffy

-C'est quoi ça, trembla Ussop en pointant la queue

-Ben un queue, c'est trop cool, répondit Luffy

-C'est pas normal, cria Chopper

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, dit Brook

-SUPER FRANCKY, gueula Méphisto pendant qu'Amaimon essayait de le couvrir avec une couverture

-Tout à l'heure notre invité m'a dit qu'il était un démon, fit Robin

-UN DEMON, s'écria en cœur Ussop, Brook et Chopper

-Trop cool, s'exclama Luffy

-Est-ce que c'est vrai, demanda Zoro sur ses gardes

-Oui c'est vrai, dit Amaimon d'un ton monotone alors qu'il réussissait à couvrir son grand frère

-Oh yeah, tu as le rythme dans la peau mon pote démoniaque, dit Francky ».

Amaimon essayait de contenir Méphisto en le tenant par la taille quant Méphisto, dans son délire, ouvrit grand les bras et fredonna la musique du Titanic. Amaimon frissonna d'horreur et il l'assomma à la surprise de tout le monde.


	10. Chapitre 9: One Piece ! Part 2

_Voilà le chapitre tant attendu !_

 _Nous tenons à nous excuser pour cette longue absence mais avec les cours, mon stage, notre autre fic et nos familles respectives nous n'avons pas pu écrire ce chapitre plus vite. Désolé._

 _Et nous remercions toutes les personnes qui postent des reviews. Elles nous encouragent grandement pour la suite et nous font extrêmement plaisir._

 **Chapitre 9 : One Piece Part 2 ou le traumatisme d'Amaimon**

Amaimon porta son frère inconscient délicatement en calant la tête sur son épaule puis l'amena sur un des canapés de la cuisine. Il le borda et soupira, il était épuisé par les bêtises de son aîné puis il eu une pensée désagréable qui le fit frissonner d'horreur : Rin, grandir dans la Géhenne, sous la tutelle de Méphisto, un vrai carnage.

« - Vous êtes trop marrant vous, rejoignez mon équipage, rigola Luffy

\- Non, répondit Amaimon catégorique

\- Mais…

\- Non

\- Arrête Luffy, tu es complètement malade, c'est des démons, des démons, cria Ussop en le secouant

\- Je vais bien, je suis pas malade, répondit Luffy d'un air bête un doigt dans le nez

\- Taisez-vous, aniki dort

\- Et si nous allions dehors pour laisser votre frère dormir, dit Robin ».

Amaimon acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et alla dehors suivit par l'équipage. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il descendit à la pelouse, s'allongea, puis il ferma ses paupières et se laissa bercer par la mer. Il soupira de soulagement, il était enfin apaisé…

« - Regardez là-bas, gueula Ussop ».

Amaimon grogna, il avait l'impression que l'univers entier se foutait de sa gueule. Il se leva, s'approcha du bastingage près d'Ussop, il avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour l'interrompre. Il distingua, malgré l'obscurité, quelques navires à l'horizon.

« - C'est la marine, informa Ussop

\- On engage le combat capitaine, demanda Zoro

-On attend qu'ils s'approchent et BASTON, répondit Luffy ».

Les navires approchaient. Les premiers boulets de canon étaient tirés mais ils étaient arrêtés par les sabres de Zoro ou le corps élastique du capitaine. Amaimon eu un sourire dément, il allait apprendre à cette marine de ne plus le déranger pendant sa pause et surtout déranger le sommeil de son frère.

Il prit son élan et sauta sur le navire le plus proche, celui à une vingtaine de mètre de là. Il atterrit avec légèreté (swag) au milieu des soldats qui l'attaquèrent sans hésiter. Amaimon arrêta le premier coup de sabre avec le dos de la main et l'envoya voler avec l'autre main. Le soldat tomba à la mer.

Luffy regarda le démon se battre avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

« -Trop cool, j'y vais, gueula Luffy ».

Il étira ses bras pour s'accrocher au mat du deuxième navire et arriva à toute vitesse au-dessus puis avec un Gum Gum Lance détruisit le bateau.

Amaimon vit cet exploit et avec un esprit de compétition, décida de faire de même. Il évita un sabre, les mains dans les poches et tapa du pied. D'abord une fissure se forma, un craquement lugubre se fit entendre pétrifiant tout les soldats par la crainte et le navire ce fendit en deux provoquant la panique chez la marine. Il sauta sur un autre navire et y trouva Luffy qui avec Gum Gum Rafale neutralisa une quinzaine de soldats. Amaimon plonga dans la mare de soldats qui se trouvait derrière Luffy et distribua les coups. En quelques minutes tous les soldats étaient à terre.

« - Il nous en reste plus qu'un, Amaimon, informa Luffy ».

Luffy et Amaimon se regardèrent et observèrent le dernier navire. Ils firent la course jusqu'à ce navire. Amaimon gagna et le détruisit. Avant que le navire coulât complètement, Luffy agrippa Amaimon et fit un Gum Gum Rocket qui les projeta sur le Sunny à la plus grande surprise d'Amaimon qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Sur le Sunny, Luffy éclata de rire.

« - C'était génial, on doit absolument se refaire ça, tu dois faire partie de mon équipage

\- J'ai déjà dit non, rétorqua Amaimon

\- C'est ce que tu crois, dit Luffy avec un rire inquiétant ».

On distinguait à peine le regard de Luffy sous l'ombre de son chapeau, il avait un rire digne d'un dérangé qui s'était enfuit de l'asile. La bave aux lèvres, il s'avança doucement vers Amaimon, les bras tendus tel un zombie, une lueur sinistre s'illumina dans son regard.

Amaimon sentit une goutte de sueur glacé coulée le long de son dos. Il frissonna violement, pour la première fois de sa vie il connut la peur. Il s'enfuit dans les couloirs du Sunny.

L'équipage regarda Luffy avec appréhension, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Ussop, Chopper et Brook crièrent d'un air très peu viril et se cachèrent derrière Francky. Les autres avalèrent difficilement leurs salives, dans leurs têtes une sorte d'alarme retentit : ALERTE PSYCHOPATHE

Luffy suivit Amaimon d'une marche saccadée laissant derrière lui son équipage traumatisé et inquiet pour l'avenir.

Amaimon s'était réfugié dans un recoin sombre du Sunny, à l'aguets du moindre bruit et mouvement. Il entendit un rire machiavélique du bout du couloir et vit une ombre se dessiner sur les murs.

« - A-mai-mon, chanta Luffy ».

Amaimon s'enfuit dans le sens inverse mais une main le retint. Le démon regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le bras allongé de Luffy.

« - Je t'ai eu, rechanta-t-il ».

Amaimon frissonna d'horreur et se dégagea violement en se cabrant. Il courut à toute vitesse.

Il ferma la porte derrière et la bloqua avec un meuble. Haletant, il attendit. Un rire sinistre retentit dans la salle. Il resta interdit un instant puis il leva la tête lentement et vit le capitaine accroché au plafond.

Un hurlement de terreur retentit dans tout le Sunny et glaçant le sang de l'équipage.

Dans la cuisine, Méphisto se retourna dans son sommeil.

Amaimon ouvrit d'un coup sec la fenêtre et escalada la coque du navire avec ses griffes pour atterrir sur le pont. Il grimpa le long du mat pour trouver refuge à l'observatoire.

Luffy apparut à son tour sur le pont et la bave aux lèvres, il demanda à son équipage où était le démon avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Tous le monde pointa l'observatoire. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas contrarier leur capitaine dans cet état là. Luffy alla dans la direction d'Amaimon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amaimon tomba sur le pont et se cacha derrière Francky.

« - Ne me mêle pas à ça, grogna le cyborg en regardant par dessus son épaule

\- Chut, fit Amaimon ».

Luffy apparut de nouveau sur le pont et se dirigea à l'intérieur du Sunny au plus grand soulagement d'Amaimon.

Il s'éloigna de Francky et réfléchit à toute vitesse au moyen efficace d'échapper à ce psychopathe puis il jura en se frappa le front. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt ?!

Il se transforma en hamster et partit se cacher dans le navire.

Luffy tournait en rond depuis un moment quand il vit un petit hamster vert dans le couloir, il s'accroupit et pris l'hamster.

« -Trop mignon, je te garde ».

Amaimon se retransforma faisant basculer Luffy, il en profita pour prendre la fuite.

« -Je te veux vraiment ~ ».

Le démon s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle pensant avoir couru assez longtemps, il sentit un souffle sur son cou. Il se retourna et lui envoya son poing. Il regarda le capitaine tomber pour se relever intacte. Et la course-poursuite reprit.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, traumatisant de plus en plus Amaimon.

Au petit matin, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violement laissant passer Amaimon, il la claqua. Il s'appuya contre elle, essayant de reprendre son calme sous le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil de son grand frère.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon cher frère, demanda Méphisto ».

Amaimon se cala contre son frère, tremblotant et s'accrochant à sa chemise. Méphisto resta un moment choqué puis referma ses bras sur son petit frère. Il ressemblait à un petit animal effrayé.

« - Amaimon, murmura Méphisto d'un air rassurant

\- Je veux partir d'ici. Tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- S'il te plaît Nii-san, gémit-il d'une voix brisé

\- Bien, répondit-il surpris par la façon que son petit frère l'avait appelé ».

Il le dégagea doucement de son étreinte pour se rhabiller et prit la clé.

« - Allons-y ».


	11. Chapitre 10 : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_**Voici les remerciements :  
**_

 _ **A Elundia : On aime bien taquiné les personnages qu'on adore pour leurs plus grands malheur... Je sens qu'Amaimon va éviter le plus possible One Piece !**_

 _ **Le visiteur : Merci beaucoup et tant mieux, notre histoire est faite pour rire ! Ce compliment nous touche énormément.**_

 _ **A Shigekani Yami : On est de l'adage : Qui aime bien, châtie bien ! Méphisto et Amaimon ne sont pas prêt de rentrer chez eux... Cela fait plaisir que t'aime notre fic !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Katekyo Hitman Reborn ou la grande évasion !**

Une grande silhouette cachée sous un long manteau sombre à capuche s'avança dans une rue résidentielle et s'arrêta devant l'une des maisons. Cette personne observa un instant le nom affiché sur la maison. On pouvait y lire « SAWADA ». L'individu sonna et une femme ouvrit la porte.

« - Oui ?

\- C'est pour voir Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit une voix masculine

\- Vous êtes un ami de Tsu-kun, demanda Nana ».

L'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Nana le laissa entrer. Elle lui indiqua la chambre de son fils. Il monta et entra sans frapper. Il découvrit deux bambins, l'un ressemblant à une vache et l'autre à une tête d'œuf, se courir après en tournant autour de la table basse sur laquelle le jeune Tsuna essayait de faire ses devoirs tout en étant menacé par Reborn.

« - Kufufufu ~ ».

Ce rire si particulier attira l'attention de Tsuna et Reborn pendant que les deux bébés continuèrent, complètements indifférents, leur course-poursuite en passant par la porte ouverte. Mukuro abaissa sa capuche.

« - Ro-Rokudo Mukuro co-comment, bégaya Tsuna

\- Ah ça, c'est une longue histoire, fit Mukuro en rigolant

\- Une réunion de la famille doit avoir lieu pour que Mukuro s'explique puis pour prévoir les conséquences de cet invasion, pas vrai Dame-Tsuna ? Apelle-les, fit Reborn en le frappant

\- Hiii, oui oui Reborn ».

Divers appels furent passés et ils attendirent les gardiens dans un silence pesant. Les réactions furent multiples entre les je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qui-se-passe-mais-je-rigole (Yamamoto), je-gueule (Gokudera et Ryohei ) à je-vais-le-mordre-à-mort ( Hibari ) puis à je-suis-sous-le-choc-puis-heureuse ( Chrome). Tsuna mit du temps à calmer ses gardiens.

« - Alors, comment tu t'es évadé de la prison Vendicare, demanda Tsuna

\- Grâce à un homme habillé comme un clown, répondit-il

\- Ca n'a aucun sens, fit Gokudera

\- C'était il y a deux jours de ça… »

 _Il s'était réveillé, allongé par terre encore recouvert par ce liquide visqueux qui était contenu dans cette espèce d'aquarium/cellule. Il se leva difficilement mais s'effondra, peu habitué à utiliser ses jambes. Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce. Il remarqua l'homme face à lui, il était vêtu de blanc et mauve de façon originale, en plissant les yeux il vit un petit hamster vert qui dormait sur le haut-de-forme._

 _« - Doucement mon cher_

 _\- Qui êtes vous, demanda Mukuro d'une voix enrouée_

 _\- Méphisto Pheles, un simple voyageur perdu_

 _\- Voyageur perdu ?! Dans la prison Vendicare, fit-il choqué_

 _-Hélas oui mon cher, me revoilà encore dans un endroit inconnu et mon jeune frère épuisé et traumatisé sans pour autant que je sache pourquoi. Nous sommes partis pour un but précis et voilà ! Regardez le lieu où nous sommes désormais, cela n'à rien avoir ! Oh rage, oh désespoir ! Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle à briser nos rêves, nos espoirs ?! Est-ce là notre destiné, perdus, brisés, épuisés ?! Espérant que vous pourriez nous indiquez la sortie de ce lieu sombre, infâme, je vous ai libéré, dit-il en faisant des grands gestes tel un acteur shakespearien_

 _\- kufufufu. Un sens de l'orientation le plus pourri au monde… Même pas capable de sortir du lieu où vous êtes entrés par vos propres moyens, se moqua Mukuro_

 _\- Mon cher ce lieu est digne du labyrinthe du roi Minos construit par Dédale pour enfermer le célèbre Minotaure ! Vous serez mon fil d'Ariane pour me guider hors de cette prison_

 _\- Ok ok ok, fit-il en se massant les tempes en sentant la migraine arriver_

 _\- Je savais que vous accepteriez, fit-il en frappant des mains et souriant_

 _-D'abord des vêtements, je suis encore à moitié nu et mouillé puis votre tenue est trop voyante, dit Mukuro en se relevant_

 _\- Je… mais… bien…Eins, zwei, dreï, fit-il en faisant la moue »._

 _Leurs vêtements se transformèrent en uniforme des gardes de la prison Vendicare. Cette tenue était composée de chaussures militaires, pantalon et veste noirs avec des bandes argentées et sur la veste il y avait un V stylisé gris puis une casquette noire et lunettes en verres fumés. Ils avaient aussi, avec la tenue, une matraque, un taser et une carte électronique. L'hamster s'était retrouvé sur la poche avant de la veste de Méphisto sans se réveiller._

 _« - Où vous avez eu les uniformes, demanda Mukuro impressionné_

 _\- Je les ai empruntés à des gardes, répondit-il en s'admirant_

 _\- Kufufufu… Cela veut dire qu'il y a deux gardiens nus et désarmés dans la prison ?_

 _\- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon style, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant »._

« - STOP, tu veux dire qu'il a volé des vêtements par magie ! Comme ça, une formule et paf ! Impossible, réagit Gokudera

\- C'est vrai que ça me semble bizarre, dit Tsuna

\- Kufufufu, c'est pourtant la vérité, ria Mukuro

\- C'est EXTRÊME, et après il s'est quoi, demanda Ryohei

\- Après que Méphisto ait fini de râler sur le manque de goût évidant de cette nouvelle tenue, j'ai pu lui dire notre première étape pour notre évasion… »

 _« - Et regardez moi ces couleurs ternes, quelles tristesse, râla Méphisto_

 _\- Méphisto !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai une idée pour sortir d'ici, il faut tout d'abord aller dans la salle de sécurité/surveillance à l'étage au dessus, informa Mukuro_

 _\- Comment le sais-tu, demanda-il_

 _\- Pendant de rares moments où j'étais conscient, des scientifiques accompagnés de gardes venaient m'examiner et ils discutaient sans penser aux oreilles qui traînaient. Bon allons-y ! »._

 _Ils sortirent de la pièce en passant par une porte électronique défoncée. Dans le couloir, de nombreux gardes assommés ainsi qu'un voyant rouge clignotant sur le mur de droite. Le gardien de la brume soupira._

 _« - En cherchant la sortie j'ai alerté les gardes, dit Méphisto pas désolé du tout »_

 _Mukuro soupira de nouveau, il aurait aimé s'échapper avec plus de discrétion… Ils enjambèrent les corps et s'élancèrent dans les nombreux couloirs à la recherche de l'ascenseur._

 _Au bout de quelques heures à tourner en rond._

 _« - Je te dis que c'est par là, cria Mukuro_

 _\- Mais on est déjà passé par là donc c'est par là, gueula Méphisto_

 _\- Cela n'a aucun sens puisque…_

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes nouveau, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, demanda un garde »._

 _Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de s'engueuler pour se concentrer sur le nouveau venu. Une aura noire se forma, un sourire de psychopathe se dessina sur leurs lèvres, et d'un geste à peine perceptible ils attrapèrent le pauvre hère par le col. Le malheureux eu un frisson d'horreur._

 _« - Où se trouve, commença Méphisto avec une voix d'outre-tombe_

 _\- Ce putain d'ascenseur, finit Mukuro sur le même ton_

 _\- Prenez ce couloir, tournez à droite puis à gauche, tout droit sur vingt mètres ensuite vous devez prendre la porte sur votre droite. Elle mène à la salle de repos, il y aura une autre porte donnant au couloir de l'ascenseur, vous ne pouvez plus le rater à partir de là, begaya-t-il_

 _\- L'ascenseur a-t-il un code, demanda Mukuro_

 _\- 4726, pitié de me faites pas de mal, gémit-il »._

 _Mukuro l'assomma puis ils allèrent dans la direction indiquée par leur victime. Ils trouvèrent sans encombre à la porte de la salle de repos. Elle s'ouvrit dans un chuintement en passant la carte électronique dans une fente. La pièce était équipée de deux canapés, d'une table et quelques chaises et d'une télé encastrée dans le mur à droite et à gauche un babyfoot, un billard et un mini frigo. Ils s'avancèrent et entendirent un ronflement sonore. Un garde dormait sur un des canapés. Ils marchèrent doucement, sans faire de bruits, vers la porte en face quand…_

 _CLONG_

 _Méphisto avait shooté dans une balle de babyfoot. Elle avait percuté le recoin du billard._

 _« - Chut, fit Mukuro »._

 _L'homme grogna dans son sommeil. Les deux intrus se regardèrent en chien de faïence._

 _« - Toi chut, chuchota Méphisto_

 _\- Dit le mec même pas capable de marcher sans provoquer de catastrophe, grogna Mukuro_

 _\- Je t'ai libéré, tu me dois un peu plus de respect mon cher_

 _\- Du respect ?! Pour toi ?! Alors que tu as réussi à te perdre dans une prison en ameutant toute la garde !_

 _\- Eh les mecs, engueulez vous ailleurs et pas pendant ma pause, se réveilla le garde_

 _\- Pardonnez nous mon cher, nous allons vous laisser vous reposez. Viens Mu-Maurice »._

 _Mukuro le regarda, choqué, et articula « Maurice » silencieusement. Le voyant inerte, Méphisto l'attrapa par le bras et le mena dehors._

 _« - Maurice ?! Sérieusement ?! Et pourquoi pas Albert ou Jean-Jacques pendant qu'on y est, ragea Mukuro_

 _\- J'ai pris le premier nom que j'avais à l'esprit_

 _\- Le plus ridicule surtout !_

 _\- On va arrêter cette discussion inutile, on a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour sortir d'ici, rétorqua Méphisto_

 _\- On finira cette discussion plus tard ! »._

Les hurlements de rire empêchaient Mukuro de continuer son récit. Gokudera répétait hystériquement « Maurice » en riant faisant rire encore plus fort les autres. Ryohei frappait la table, Yamamoto avait roulé sous la dite table, Tsuna en pleurait ainsi que Chrome et Hibari souriait en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de faire de même.

« - Je sens que ça va me suivre encore longtemps cette histoire, soupira-t-il ».

Il attendit que le calme revienne pour reprendre.

« - Donc on a pu enfin trouver l'ascenseur… »

 _Méphisto tapa le code et ils entrèrent dans l'habitacle et Mukuro appuya sur la touche -5. L'ascenseur monta, ils s'attendirent au pire._

 _En sortant un garde qui était encadré pas des subordonnés les interpella._

 _« - Vous deux nous avons un intrus et un évadé avec notre uniforme. Veuillez décliner votre identité ainsi que votre immatriculation ! »_

 _Ils étaient dans la merde ! D'un simple regard, ils se mirent d'accord. Ils les attaquèrent et les neutralisèrent facilement. Ils en gardèrent un éveillé pour connaître la direction désirée._

 _« - Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire, grogna-t-il_

 _\- Kufufufu ~ Mais tu n'as pas le choix, fit Mukuro avec une voix séduisante »._

 _Il le plongea dans ses illusions, le torturant pour arriver à ses fins. Traumatisé, pleurant il accepta de les guider. Il fut attaché et condamné à accompagner les deux dangers publics._

 _Le trio arriva très vite dans la salle tant convoitée, désirée, aimée et… ça devient glauque là !_

 _Elle avait d'innombrables écrans de surveillance ainsi qu'une table de contrôle incompréhensible et n'oublions pas les deux gardes qui les attaquaient en vain puisque ils se firent neutralisés en quelques secondes._

 _« - Vite, cherche ton frère sur les écrans, fit Mukuro_

 _\- Quoi, demanda Méphisto perdu_

 _\- Tout à l'heure tu as parlé de ton frère ! Vous vous êtes perdu dans la prison puisque il n'est pas avec nous ?!_

 _\- Mais il est avec nous depuis le début !_

 _\- Hein, mais…_

 _\- Regarde »._

 _Méphisto sortit l'hamster vert, toujours endormi, de sa poche. Son compagnon le regarda comme s'il était fou._

 _« - Amaimon, réveille-toi, dit-il en lui caressant la tête »._

 _L'animal gémit faiblement et se réveilla. Il sauta à terre en se transformant en jeune homme aux cheveux verts._

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé Maurice mais ça à l'air de la bonne, rigola Yamamoto

\- Sérieux… J'en ai marre… Sans cesse interrompu et humilié avec ça, marmonna-t-il

\- Si vous ne la fermez pas vous connaîtrez la punition spéciale Vongola, intervint Reborn

\- Tu peux continuer Mukuro, dit Tsuna après un silence glacial

\- Donc… »

 _Amaimon bailla, encore un peu fatigué._

 _« - Alors cher frère, tu as bien dormi blottit sur nii-san, demanda Méphisto sur un ton taquin_

 _\- Aniki, grogna-t-il_

 _\- Quoi ? Ce n'est plus nii-san ?!_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- Ah la la, ça me rappelle quand tu étais tout petit, tu me courais après en disant onii-chan onii-chan, pour avoir un câlin_

 _\- Tais-t…_

 _\- Ou encore onii-chan apprend moi à faire apparaître des objets_

 _\- Mais, fit Amaimon de plus en plus rouge_

 _\- Il y avait aussi les fois où tu me demandais avec une voix tellement mignonne de dormir avec moi car tu avais fait un cauchemar, dit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de l'œil_

 _\- STOP, cria Mukuro_

 _\- Que se passe-t-il mon cher, demanda Méphisto_

 _\- Depuis tout ce temps il était avec nous ! Donc ça veut dire qu'on aurait pu partir directement en forçant n'importe qui à nous indiquer la sortie mais non ! On a fait un détour pour rien ! Juste pour retrouver un frère même pas perdu ! Vous savez quoi, je crois que je deviens complètement dingue ! Vous avez réussi là où de nombreuses personnes ont échoué, gueula-t-il en gesticulant dans tout les sens_

 _\- Tout n'est pas perdu mon cher, je pense qu'on pourrait trouver des informations intéressantes ici, apaisa Méphisto_

 _\- Tu as peut-être raison, souffla-t-il »._

 _Méphisto agrippa leur guide forcé et l'installa devant la console en lui chuchotant des menaces mortelles. Apeuré, il tapa sur les touches et des plans ainsi que des fichiers indiquant les tours de garde et des codes._

« - Et donc, on a pu retrouver l'extérieur de cette façon, finit Mukuro

\- Qu'est devenu Méphisto et Amaimon, Mukuro-sama, demanda Chrome

\- Ah ça… »

 _Après être sortis de cet enfer, ils coururent quelques minutes dans une forêt avoisinante. Mukuro, en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, remarqua qu'ils avaient disparus._

« - C'est bien dommage, ils auraient été intéressant de les introduire dans la famille, remarqua Reborn ».


	12. Chapitre 11 : D Gray-man

_Nous remercions Watanabe Sacha pour sa review !_

 **Chapitre 11 : -man ou nouveaux couples ?**

Les deux démons apparurent dans une rue étroite entourée de bâtiments de style gothique en pierre de couleur entre le rouge et le brun et d'un marbre blanc. Ils marchèrent quelques instants sur une route pavée et arrivèrent à un petit canal surplombé d'un pont de pierre. Il y avait des piquets ornés qui dépassaient d'une eau clair.

"- Je crois bien, petit frère, que nous sommes en Italie, Venise plus précisément, remarqua Méphisto

\- Alors nous sommes rentrés dans notre monde, demanda Amaimon

\- Je ne crois pas puisque nous allons de manga en manga, répondit-il songeur

\- Tu connais ce manga ?

\- Pas du tout ! Allons visiter la ville pour trouver des indices, dit Méphisto".

Au bout de quelques minutes d'explorations, ils surent qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une époque très moderne, le style vestimentaire des passants était du XIXe siècle puis au détour d'une rue, sur une petite place, ils virent des sortes de monstre ainsi que des cadavres humains recouverts d'étranges étoiles noires, ces corps se désagrégèrent pour ne laisser plus rien. Il y en avait une quinzaine de ces créatures, Méphisto les reconnut immédiatement.

"- Je sais maintenant... Nous sommes dans, commença Méphisto

\- D Gray man, finit Amaimon, une sucette à la bouche

\- Oh tu connais ?"

Mais Amaimon n'eut pas le temps de répondre car un des Akumas les repéra et prévint ces congénères. Ils les attaquèrent.

"- Pourquoi à chaque fois que nous arrivons dans un nouveau monde on se fait attaquer ? Mais c'est à chaque fois, c'est pas croyable ! On a la poisse ou quoi ?! On ne peut pas, je ne sais pas, être dans un monde pacifique et être accueillit avec du thé servit par de jeunes ladies, se plaignit Méphisto en évitant les coups".

Dans la même ville, Kanda, Lenalee et Allen accompagné de son superviseur Howard Link enquêtaient sur une forte influence d'Akuma. Si il y avait les créations du comte millénaire, il y avait une forte chance de trouver une innocence, Komui les avait donc envoyé à Venise. L'œil d'Allen s'activa, une quinzaine d'âmes d'Akumas de l'autre côté du quartier où ils se trouvaient, celui de Dorsoduro. Il interpella ses camarades puis ils accoururent.

Méphisto en avait marre ! Il allait s'en occuper de manière radical ! Il fit apparaître son parapluie et demanda à son petit frère de faire diversion.

"- Eins"

Du bout du parapluie il dessina un pentacle de feu dans le ciel

"-...Zwei..."

L'air devint orageux et un groupe d'individu arriva mais peu importe...

"-... Dreï, finit-il".

Des serpents faits de feu et de foudre se formèrent au milieu du pentacle puis ils se détachèrent et foncèrent sur les ennemis, les emprisonnant en s'enroulant autour de leur corps. La foudre les paralysait, le feu les purifiait, les serpents dévoraient chaque particule.

"- C'est incroyable, fit Allen

\- Quoi donc Walker, demanda Link

\- Les akumas sont anéantis sans que l'âme humaine ne soit touchée. Je vois le feu brûler les liens qui les emprisonne, répondit-il

\- C'est donc des exorcistes, fit Kanda".

Méphisto eut un sourire satisfait, ses serpents brûlaient juste ce qu'il voulait, il en avait une parfaite maîtrise. Son jeune frère se plaça à ses côtés et soupira, il ne s'était pas assez amusé. Les deux frères virent le groupe s'approcher, l'aîné chuchota au cadet qu'à partir de maintenant ils étaient tous les deux des exorcistes. Le plus jeune voulait protester mais en voyant l'expression de manipulateur, il se ravisa.

"- Bonjours messieurs, dit Lenalee

\- Hello milady, fit Méphisto avec une voix sensuelle et en lui faisant un baise-main".

La chinoise rougit violemment, cet homme avait énormément de charisme. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui et sa voix, bon dieu sa voix, c'était du velours, du miel à ses oreilles... Allen la regarda, inquiet, si Komui apprenait que sa sœur chérie avait le béguin pour un homme, la vie au QG allait devenir infernale. Même l'apocalypse était préférable à ce qui se passerait...

Howard Link se racla la gorge pour capter l'attention de son auditoire, il en avait assez de ses gamineries.

"- Je serais bref messieurs, nous sommes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et nous supposons que vous êtes des exorcistes, est-ce vrai ?

\- Exactement mon cher, je suis bien exorciste, répondit Méphisto alors qu'Amaimon grogna quelque chose ressemblant à un oui

\- Suivez-nous, dit Link impatient

\- Attendez mon cher, vous allez bien trop vite voyons ! Je ne connais pas vos noms et seule cette charmante jeune demoiselle a eu la courtoisie de nous saluer, je trouve que vous manquez grandement de politesse ensuite nous ne connaissons pas cette congrégation nous sommes après tout des exorcistes indépendants. J'apprécierais que vous nous expliqueriez, déclara-t-il".

Link soupira, une veine palpitante apparut sur son front. Allen s'excusa et se présenta avec Lenalee et ils présentèrent leurs compagnons. Méphisto et Amaimon firent de même. Ils leur expliquèrent aussi le but de la Congrégation de l'Ombre pendant que Howard et Kanda essayaient de ne pas perdre patience.

"- C'est donc ça, vous êtes donc tous exorcistes, fit Méphisto

\- Sauf Link, répondit Allen

\- Donc il est un scientifique ou un traqueur, réfléchit-il

\- Je n'ai rien avoir ces imbéciles, siffla Howard

\- Quelle est votre place alors ? Vous êtes ni un exorciste ni un traqueur ni un scientifique, vous n'avez donc aucune utilité, dit Méphisto songeur ".

Amaimon fit apparaître du pop corn en comprenant que son grand frère voulait s'amuser avec ce mortel. Il empêcha Allen de piocher dans son bol pendant que le blond cria d'exaspération.

"- Je dois surveiller Walker !

\- Voyons ce jeune homme me semble être un exorciste accompli, une surveillance est inutile, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu

\- Ne devrions pas y aller, demanda Kanda lassé de ces conneries alors que double-verrues s'étouffait de rage

\- Oh oui ! J'ai très envie de voir cette congrégation, s'enthousiasma-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil".

Ils guidèrent donc les deux frères jusqu'à la porte de l'arche tout en leur expliquant le fonctionnement de leur organisation en détail. L'arrivée au QG fut rapide, Reever les accueillit et les mena au bureau de Komui alors que Kanda et Link partirent chacun de leur côté. Dans ce bureau, ils le trouvèrent endormi sur une des nombreuses piles de papiers avec devant lui une pancarte posée sur le bureau. Voici l'inscription : " **Un bureau encombré démontre peut-être un esprit encombré ... D'accord ! Mais un bureau vide ?! KL** " Une veine palpitante sur le front, une aura s'échappa de son corps, Reever expira puis gueula.

"- ESPÈCE DE GROSSE FEIGNASSE ! C'EST PAS COMME CA QUE VOUS ALLEZ REMPLIR CES DOSSIERS! EN PLUS DE CELA VOUS AVEZ LE CULOT DE LAISSER UNE NOTE RIDICULE ! NOUS AVONS DEUX NOUVEAUX EXORCISTES ! VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT A FAIRE VOTRE TRAVAIL CORRECTEMENT !

\- Ma Lenalee, fit Komui réveillé en ignorant complètement Reever

\- Grand frère, peux-tu bien te comporter en présence de Méphisto et d'Amaimon s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en observant à la dérobé Méphisto".

Komui devint très pâle en comprenant ce qui se passait... C'était une catastrophe ! Il tomba à genoux, pleura puis les poings tournés vers les cieux, il se mit à crier son désespoir.

"- LENALEE... NON !"

Il se leva tel un automate puis il sortit une télécommande dont ne sait où et appuya sur un bouton en poussant un rire diabolique. Un immense robot arriva en défonçant un mur au passage, il ressemblait aux précédents Komulin sauf qu'un de ses bras était composé d'une mitraillette et un autre d'une lame imposante.

"- Voici mon nouveau Komulin, il a pour but de protéger la vertu de Lenalee, fit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe"

Amaimon s'éclipsa, s'ennuyant et voulant s'amuser de son côté loin de la surveillance de son aniki. En explorant, il sentit une odeur agréable de nourriture le faisant saliver, il la suivit,le conduisant au self. Il s'approcha du comptoir où on passait commande auprès du cuisinier.

"-Alors mon chéri, que veux-tu manger, je peux tout te faire, dit Jerry"

Amaimon sourit, satisfait, et passa commande.

Reever était exaspéré face à la stupidité de son supérieur, le nouveau Komulin fut détruit par le duo Lenalee/Méphisto. L'estomac d'Allen se fit entendre, après tout il était déjà midi, il proposa donc aux exorcistes d'aller se restaurer pendant qu'ils allaient arranger ce bazar.

Ils arrivèrent à leur tour au self.

"- Bonjour Jerry, s'exclama Allen

\- Salut mon chou, répondit le cuisinier

\- Alors ce sera-

\- Oh je suis désolé mais ce jeune homme était si affamé qu'il a engloutit toute ma réserve de nourriture, je ne peux rien pour ton ventre vide, s'excusa Jerry".

Allen s'effondra en entendant cette terrible nouvelle. La fin du monde ne pouvait pas être pire que ça... Il se releva puis se dirigea vers Amaimon et lui demanda de lui passer un morceau. Le démon le regarda longuement et répondit d'un ton sec non.

"- Allons mon cher frère, il faut partager, fit l'aîné

\- Attend une minute, répondit Amaimon".

Il engloutit tout son repas et s'enfuit du lieu du crime* comme un sale gamin fier de sa connerie et évitant la punition à venir. Méphisto le regarda, choqué, puis rit face à l'insouciance dont pouvait faire preuve son petit frère.

"- Ah la la, cela me rappelle lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il s'introduisait dans les cuisines pour voler des aliments, je le prenais toujours la main dans le sac, expliqua Méphisto attendri et nostalgique

\- Vous venez d'où, demanda Lenalee curieuse du passé de cet homme qui la fascinait

\- Un endroit lointain, c'est un peu comme un autre monde... Mais parlons plutôt de vous, j'en suis sûr que votre histoire est plus intéressante que la mienne, rétorqua-t-il la faisant rougir"

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Lavi taquinait encore et toujours son Yû.

"- Yû, j'ai réussi à te le prendre, chantonna Lavi en montrant le cordon qui retenait les cheveux de Kanda

\- Rend moi ça baka

\- Viens le chercher, dit-il joueur".

Une bataille commença. Lors d'un échange musclé, Kanda bascula sur Lavi. La porte s'ouvrit révélant Amaimon qui avança dans cet immense pièce puis il se figea en voyant une scène assez particulière. Le Bookman et le kendoka au sol, Kanda avachit sur Lavi, leurs souffles irréguliers et leurs vêtements froissés, leurs bouches étaient séparées par quelques centimètres. Le démon se remémora les délires de ces fangirls sur internet, les doujinshis, les fanfictions, les fanarts qu'il a trouvé en fouillant l'historique de l'ordinateur de son aniki. Elles avaient donc raison... Ils étaient ensembles ! Il déballa une sucette puis la mit à la bouche pour reprendre contenance.

"- Euh... Faites ça dans une chambre, j'ai pas envie de tomber sur ce genre de scène, ordonna Amaimon".

Sous le choc les deux exorcistes n'eurent pas le temps de régler ce malentendu, l'intrus était déjà parti.

Amaimon marcha longuement, sans regarder où il allait. Il finit par tomber sur son frère, guidé par Allen et Lenalee pour une visite des lieux. Il les rejoignit et Méphisto remarqua sa pâleur inhabituelle.

"- Que se passe-t-il ototo, demanda Méphisto

\- Je viens de voir... Lavi et Kanda... Dans une position... explicite... Onii-san...

\- Quoi ?! Lavi et Kanda sont en couple, s'écria Lenalee se faisant entendre de quelques passants qui se mirent à chuchoter entre eux".

La rumeur allait sans doute se propager rapidement...

Les deux concernés recherchaient désespérément la personne qui les avaient vus et en avait tiré des conclusions fausses.

Komui avait réussi à échapper aux griffes de Reever. Un plan diabolique se dessina dans son esprit tordu, il se rappela d'un vieux projet mis de côté, puisque le Komulin était inefficace alors il fabriquerait un philtre d'amour pour éloigner ce pervers de son innocente sœur. Il se mit à la confection de cette potion. Elle devait agir en entrant au contact avec la peau, pas besoin de la mettre dans un aliment quelconque. Il suffisait de lancer le liquide au visage et ce monstre tomberait amoureux de la première personne qu'il verrait... Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail acharné il réussit à finir son projet ! Il s'affala sur la chaise de bureau, la fiole à la main, épuisé... Reever claqua brusquement la porte faisant sursauter et tomber de sa chaise le chef de section scientifique. Le liquide se répandit sur les mains du savant fou. Reever s'avança à grand pas de Komui et l'aida à se relever... Main dans la main... Ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre... Ils s'embrassèrent...

Allen déclara qu'il fallait retourner dans le bureau de Komui pour que les nouveaux puissent passer les différents examens obligatoires. Arrivés au bureau, ils ne le trouvèrent pas et Johnny, un des scientifiques, leur indiqua qu'il était sans doute dans son laboratoire privé. Lenalee les mena devant ce fameux laboratoire, ouvrit la porte et se figea en observant cette scène surréaliste. Son frère était plaqué sur le plan de travail par Reever. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Les mains de Reever glissèrent sous la chemise du brun pendant que le dit brun caressait la chevelure blonde d'une main et l'autre main palpait les fesses.

"- Pas encore, quand ils comprendront que ça doit se faire dans une chambre, déclara Amaimon"

Le tout nouveau couple se stoppa dans son élan en entendant cette voix masculine, ils se séparèrent puis Komui essayait en vain de prononcer une phrase.

"- Oh je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, on va vous laisser en paix, fit Lenalee enthousiasme en fermant la porte".

Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans les couloirs en écoutant Lenalee s'enflammer sur les nouveaux couples, elle était si heureuse du bonheur des autres.

"- TOI, crièrent à l'unisson Kanda et Lavi en courant vers le groupe quand ils aperçurent Amaimon

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez caché votre mise en couple ? Nous sommes contents pour vous deux, s'exclama Allen

\- Et vous n'êtes pas les seuls, il y a aussi mon frère et Reever, fit Lenalee"

Pendant que les deux hommes crièrent leur surprise, deux traqueurs qui passaient par là avaient entendu les paroles de Lenalee.

La nouvelle de ce nouveau couple allait sans doute se répandre tout aussi vite ...

"- Allen on devrait peut-être leur montrer où ils logeront, lui demanda Lenalee dans un éclair de génie pendant que tous le monde se parlait en même temps

\- Tu as raison après le combat face aux akumas et ce remue-ménage, ils doivent être épuisés, répondit-il".

Ils les firent taire puis Ils demandèrent aux deux frères de les suivre. Ils les laissèrent dans leur chambre...

Ce furent la dernière fois qu'ils les virent...

 _*cela ne vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un_ _?_

 _Laissez-nous une review, s'il vous plaît._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Nanatsu no taizai

Des rires, de la bonne boisson, une serveuse mignonne et maladroite, une très mauvaise nourritures et un cochon qui parle, voilà ce qu'on trouvait au Boar Hat, cette taverne tenue par un pervers à l'apparence de gamin. La fermeture approchait petit à petit et les clients commençaient à partir quand deux nouveaux clients habillé étrangement y entrèrent. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent en regardant autour d'eux, regardant la décoration de la taverne et le peu de personnes qui restaient. Ils étaient aussi dévisagé, c'est vrai qu'avec leur tenue ils attiraient l'attention.

Celui aux cheveux verts sortit une sucette de nul part et la mit à la bouche.

\- Je vois que nous sommes toujours pas arriver aniki et surtout que tu as arrêté tes entrées en fanfare

Celui aux cheveux violets le regarda de haut

\- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles mon cher frère, je pénètre dans un lieu avec élégance et discrétion, comme un gentleman se doit de le faire !

Le patron du bar se mit devant eux et prononça avec un sourire taquin aux lèvres

\- Messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au Boar Hat, je vous conseille notre bière provenant de Bernia, la meilleure de tout le pays !

Méphisto, intéressé par cette boisson alcoolisé allait accepté par cette proposition mais Amaimon fut plus rapide. Il montra son frère du pouce puis fit d'un ton morne

\- Cette alcoolique arrête de boire à partir de maintenant

\- Quoi ?! Moi ?! Alcoolique ?! Je suis un gentleman voyons et un gentleman n'a aucun problème d'alcool !

\- Alors donc un gentleman doit finir en caleçon en chantant une chanson stupide après avoir bu ?

Méliodas retint un rire et se délecta de cette discussion amusante entre les deux frères. Méphisto rougit et poussa un grognement.

\- C'est.. enfin... C'était fait exprès, pour faire rire... Voilà !

\- Et donc tu es tombé raide intentionnellement ?

Méphisto le fusilla du regard, depuis quand son petit frère avait autant de répondant ? C'était pas bon mais pas bon du tout. Il voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot, comment faire maintenant ?! C'était pas amusant ainsi... Il se détourna de son frère et alla s'assoir à une table vide au fond de la salle, boudant. Un petit sourire de satisfaction orna les lèvres d'Amaimon en contemplant son grand frère, enfin... Il avait enfin réussi à gagner. Il se tourna vers Méliodas.

\- On prendra juste à manger, nous mangerons tous ce que vous avez à la carte.

Le morfale qu'il était crevait de faim, il pouvait dévoré un cochon géant.

Méliodas hocha la tête en ayant un grand sourire, pensant de un à la déception qu'ils allaient avoir en goutant à leur "nourriture" et de deux à l'argent qu'il allait gagné.

\- Avec plaisir, fit Méliodas avant de partir en cuisine.

Amaimon alla s'assoir à côté de son frère qui tourna sa tête dans l'autre direction en le voyant, tel un gamin de 6 ans. Le petit frère était complètement blasé, s'en foutant du comportement enfantin du grand roi de l'Espace-temps.

Elizabeth arriva avec un pichet d'eau et Méphisto la remercia en lui faisant un baise-main, la faisant rougir. Amaimon leva les yeux au ciel en sortant sa sucette de la bouche.

\- Peux-tu arrêter, séducteur du dimanche

\- Douterais-tu de mon grand pouvoir de séducteur ?

\- Pervers...

Elizabeth eut un léger rire et partit servir les rares clients qui restaient. Meliodas arriva avec de nombreux plats tenant en équilibre on ne savait comment sur son petit corps et les servit. Amaimon croqua dans sa sucette, la finissant rapidement pour passer au plus intéressant. Méliodas fit un bon appétit et alla admirer plus loin le travail.

Méphisto jeta un coup d'oeil aux plats, ça avait l'air appétissant mais il connaissait la vérité, lisant le manga. Il attendit juste que son frère tombe dans le piège... Ça lui fera les pieds !

Amaimon coupa un morceau d'une viande tendre recouvert d'une sauce dégageant une bonne odeur puis le porta à ses lèvres et croqua dedans. Il pâlit puis devint vert et recracha dans son assiette. C'était juste infecte, immonde... Quoi que... il n'y avait pas un terme assez fort pour décrire cette ignominie !

Amaimon se leva avec une aura noire et balança la nourriture au sol dans un grognement de colère. Méphisto soupira, son frère allait encore foutre du sang partout... c'était d'un pénible à nettoyer !

Méliodas fronça des sourcils, sentant le danger à venir. Amaimon se tourna vers lui avec un sourire de psychopathe. Les autres clients partirent précipitamment et Amaimon s'avança d'un pas. Puis un cochon adorable arriva

\- Oh des restes, le chef de la brigade des épluchures arrive !

Amaimon tourna violemment la tête en direction de cette voix et là Méphisto cru que le cochon vivait ses derniers instants mais, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Amaimon perdit son aura noire pour faire place à des putains d'étoiles dans les yeux, son petit frère n'avait jamais d'étoiles dans les yeux ! A part le jour où il avait reçu Béhémoth mais bon... il n'était qu'un tout petit démon à cette époque...

Amaimon se mit à la hauteur de l'animal se goinfrant

\- Tu peux parler... Comment tu t'appelles ?

Son interlocuteur leva le groin de la nourriture

\- Hawk ! Tu peux m'appeler chef !

Amaimon se tourna vers son frère, les yeux remplis d''espoir.

\- Aniki je peux...

Méphisto, se doutant de la réponse, le coupa instantanément.

\- Non !

\- Mais...

\- Non, tu as déjà Béhémoth.

Le cochon partit après avoir nettoyer et Amaimon fit la moue en le voyant s'éloigner, c'était décidé il allait kidnapper Hawk. Il sera à lui et à lui seul. Un fin sourire de psychopathe orna les lèvres d'Amaimon avant de reprendre une expression blasé, un plan commençant à se former dans son esprit.

Méliodas arriva et posa une note sur la table.

\- Voilà pour vous ! J'espère que vous avez bien manger.

La seule pensée de Méphisto fut : Espèce de petit...

Il vit du coin de l'œil Amaimon se préparant à le frapper mais Méphisto, dans un réflexe miraculeux, fit un "eins, zweï, dreï" avec un claquement de doigts, les faisant disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Ils réapparurent dans la ville voisine.

Méliodas fronça des sourcils quand la fumée s'estompa, où étaient ses clients ?! Ils étaient partit sans payer ! Méliodas haussa des épaules, peu importe, il avait la flemme...

Les deux frères tombèrent sur un festival quelconque et ils décidèrent d'y passer le temps, cependant en plein milieu de la nuit, très tôt le matin, Méphisto perdit son frère de vue.

\- Encore ! Cela fait la deuxième fois que je le perds dans un manga ! Je vais lui acheter une laisse à la fin !

Il le chercha un long moment, de longues heures dans ce foutu village qui était pourtant pas bien grand. Il eut soudainement un éclair de génie

 _-_ Il n'aurait tout de même pas...

Il partit en direction du bar mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il vit son cher et adorable frère marchait avec une certaine nonchalance vers lui, il tenait dans un cochon familier endormi. Méphisto soupira de désespoir

\- Et si...

Amaimon se posta devant lui

\- On peut partir maintenant ?

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait un problème là ?

\- Non... Je ne crois pas...

\- JE PARLE DU COCHON QUE TU TIENS DANS TES BRAS !

\- Chuut il va se réveiller

Trop tard, Hawk sursauta et commença à gigoter. Méphisto le ramena au bar en utilisant son pouvoir ce qui provoqua un bruit de protestation de la part de son petit frère.  
Méphisto lui agrippa le col pour le trainer vers la porte la plus proche.

\- Tu vas juste laisser ce cochon ici !

Il prit sa clé dans sa main de libre et les envoya dans un nouveau monde.


End file.
